Words Left Unsaid
by Fear Die Rothaarige
Summary: The words left unsaid are usually the ones we want to say the most. This is the end of their relationship, but not of their love. Sasuke/Naruto. *YOAI!* Rated T for cuss words.


**_Words Left Unsaid _**

_By:_

**Fear Die Rothaarige**

He hold's his newborn daughter in his arms. He marvels at how small and fragile _(just like her mother)_ she looks. The pale pink skin, her raven hair, and (_to his surprise and enjoyment)_ her jade green eyes. She is beautiful; she is his. He whispers words to the little girl in his arms, words of love, encouragement, and wisdom. Even though she is too young to understand, he tells her anyway. As she slumbers in his arms, he can't help but remember how not even a week ago he heard her first cries_ (it was the most beautiful sound to his ears)_ as she came into the world. The young, new father has already pledged his life to his first child, Mikoto.

There is a knock on the door, hurried and urgent, yet soft. With a sigh, the father sets his precious Mikoto in her bassinet by the end of the couch. He lingers over the sleeping child for a moment and he presses a kiss to her forehead. There is another knock. The young man mutters something_ (probably hateful)_ as he leaves his daughter to answer the door. Pulling the door open, he is blinded by yellow and orange_ (he'll never change)_. The father steps outside onto the porch, pulling the door closed behind him with a soft click. His onyx eyes glare at the man standing before him.

Then, without warning, the blonde haired man is on him. Their lips meet and he can't help but fall into the rhythm_ (its oh so familiar)_ of his lips. Their bodies pressed together (like those two puzzle pieces you always try to jam together). Both so masculine, their bodies rippling with well toned muscles _(from hours upon hours of blood, sweat, and tears_). Before the blondes hand can find their way to the dark haired mans hips, he shoves the other man away. He loves the man standing before him. But... _(it's not meant to be)_ his pink haired wife is sleeping in their bed, his newborn daughter asleep in her bassinet The man before him is not an option _(not anymore, perhaps he never was)_.

"What the hell?" The blond asks, his blue eyes on fire _(passion, lust, love... Anger)_. The other man can hear the hurt in his voice and he does his best to not comfort the man.

"Forget everything." The dark haired man whispers harshly _(he had to make him believe his words)_, "What we had was nothing. Forget it ever happened." His hands were clenched so tight, his knuckles were turning white _(not from anger, but from holding back his sorrows)_.

"That's bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit! Bullshit!" The blond snaps back in anger _(his voice was low not wishing to wake his goddaughter)_. He steps closer to the black haired man, who now had his back pressed against the door. His mouth opens, trying to talk (trying to find the words to make his realize). "I loved you, Sasuke. And I know," A deep breath as tears form in his sky blue eyes _(the eyes that could see everything)_, "I know that somewhere in the black hole of a heart... You loved me too." He whispers, his voice thick with those unsaid words _(I still love you)_.

Sasuke swallows as his mind goes round and round, the images in his head flaring to life_ (it was them, together)_. He man before him was right _(hard to believe he was once so oblivious to everything)_, he had loved (and still loves) the man before him. "Naruto... I can't... I can't do this. Not to Sakura or Mikoto_ (not to you, but I have too)_." He stands tall, making Naruto step back as the man regains his confidence. "You'll understand soon." He tells his friend _(his lover)_. "When you become a father _(it shouldn't be much longer)_, you'll realize_ (and regret)_ that this isn't what's best."

Naruto steps back, practically falling down the steps having forgotten they were there. He does not know what to say_ (neither of them do)_. Both of them are shaken back to reality as the sound of an infants cries filters through the door. Sasuke glances at the door then back to Naruto. The blonde man is already walking down the stairs, "Naruto... _(wait, please wait)_" Said man just shakes his head, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

"You should get her before Sakura wakes up." And he is gone _(out of his sight, but always in his heart)_.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did *SPOILER*Neji wouldn't be dead, maybe Lee, but not Neji *END SPOILER*. **_

_**Anyways, I kinda forgot I had this half finished on my computer. I found it and finished it. Also, I am a SUPPORTER of Equal Rights (I actually have a support shirt on now). This is just my take on a doomed relationship between Naruto/Sasuke. **_

_**Please excuse any/all mistakes! Please read and Review! **_

_**Later!**_


End file.
